Gabriel Kingston
Gabriel Kingston is the current Co-Director of The Company. His office is based in Odessa, TX. History Gabriel Martin Kingston was born to a family of wealth and fashion. His father owned a series of hotels along the east coast, while his mother was a popular model and debutant around the town. Younger Life As a young boy, Gabriel was mostly used as another fashion piece, like how some men use dogs around ladies. His mother would show him around like a little trophy, his father would use him to catch his latest affair's attention. As he got older, he was enrolled in all the "best" schools. He went through private school easily, enjoying the linguistic and mathematical bits. His father got him into Harvard, without a hitch, and it seemed like this boy was going to do everything he was meant to do with his life. He finished his college years with a Masters Degree in Linguistics, and at that point had no idea what to do with his life. He hobbled around from job to job for awhile, with no real direction, until his father decided it was time to intervene. At that point, he practically forced him into the military. Military Service With his degree, he was enlisted as a translator for the U.S. Air Force, and was quickly pushed through the entire process. He enjoyed his job, but after his father made a rather snide comment at Christmas about how he should already be part of the F.B.I. or something, he decided to apply. He was about twenty four at this point, and they happily accepted him as an Intelligence Analyst. It was during his time as an F.B.I. agent that he met Rachel Davis. Rachel was amazing- gorgeous, brash, intelligent, and hilarious to be around. He dated her for a few years, and after about four of those years, they were married. Needless to say it ended rather badly in the end. He was an F.B.I. agent, and he was constantly having to keep secrets from her... but what was worse was that she was keeping secrets from him. His JOB was to know everything, and the fact that he had no idea what Rachel was doing 98% of the time, and even worse that she wouldn't just TELL him? This situation caused and incredible amount of strain on the relationship, and eventually was the cause of its demise. Gabriel himself is rather bitter about the entire situation, and it shows by how many conquests he's had since. Rachel, though, was the first girl he loved. Pinehearst It was a few years later that he'd been doing some investigation on the biotechnology firm, Pinehearst. He was absolutely enthralled by what he found. Ordinary People, with the ability to do things that were impossible. The next stage of human evolution- and a formula that the U.S. Government had been trying to get its hands on for years. They were doing exactly what the Government had been trying to do, and he wasn't going to let that information slip through his fingers. So, he joined Pinehearst, in an attempt to steal the formula. Unfortunately, the appeal of having an ability was too much for Gabriel. Once he was offered one by Arthur Petrelli, he couldn't resist. As soon as he was given an ability he lost contact with the F.B.I. He was now an agent on the run, working for Arthur Petrelli. The Company While working for Arthur Petrelli, he ran into his ex-wife. They were both chasing the same idiot special, both attempting to bring him in to their personal boss. It ended rather well, considering, and after much due explaining, Rachel convinced Gabriel to join the Company. This ended up being a smart move, because shortly after that Pinehurst itself was destroyed. Rachel assigned him a partner, and then had them join Director Brianna Stewart as body guards. In that amount of time, he began to think of her like a little sister, and has become highly protective of her. During the entire list of events in Las Vegas, he and Fox made sure that Brianna was kept safe, from both the Imperium's owners, and from his former employers. It was in Rachel's absence that everything went to hell. The entire Odessa office was an organizational disaster, but there wasn't much anyone could do about it, with the government so permanently involved in current affairs. Nothing made him happier, then, when he received orders from Director Pacy McNeil to storm Building 26, and capture as many previous Level 5 prisoners, and anyone else he could get his hands on. They didn't bag and tag nearly as many as Gabriel would've liked, but it was good enough for Brianna's recommendation that Kingston be moved up to Odessa Director be approved. The icing on the cake? The F.B.I. retracted its WANTED posters, and let Gabriel off the hook for ditching them for Pinehearst. Ability Power Negation is the ability to psychically cancel out the superhuman abilities of others. One with this ability accomplishes this any number of ways. With Gabriel, it is a psionic faculty in which the user simply wills the disabling of a power; it is a telepathic ability that cuts off the mind's ability to generate a certain effect. Limits He has to be at least within 50 feet of a person, and they must be in his line of sight. He can also choose to turn it off. It does not take a large amount of focus, but he has to at least think about it for it to occur. Also, if the person he's trying to suppress does focus, then they can overcome his suppression. Also, he can only block up to four powers at one time. Over that, his ability weakens, and can become uncontrollable. If he attempts to force himself to suppress large groups, (5 or more), it can lead to incredible migraines, a bloody nose, and sometimes he will even pass out. Personality 'General' Gabriel is a volcano. He is much concerned with self, both positively and negatively - self-reliant but also self centered (sometimes) and concerned with his own personal advancement and physical satisfaction. He is abrasive, rude, and makes no apologies. He’ll not think twice about ripping someone a new one and giving them orders in a manner that they fear to object. He's pushy, snide, and terribly sarcastic. His life is, and always has been, his way or the highway. 'Personal' In his personal relationships he is frank, direct and candid, and make enthusiastic and generous friends. He's terribly funny, and has a morbid sense of humor that never goes unnoticed. He loves martial arts, cars, and alcohol, though maybe a little too much. He enjoys competition. He does not allow himself admit defeat, but instead searches for a way to conquer. His nature is usually push or be pushed, with little middle ground. This can at times be objectionable to others, but he must have the freedom to act, rather then just thinking about it, getting pent-up in the process. At all costs he needs to avoid negative emotions such as resentment, regret and self-pity, for they would deny him what is essential to his nature: straightforwardness. Some find him slightly egotistical, but in truth, he simply understands that he's good at what he does. 'Work' He's very adept at letting things go. If something seems illogical or impossible, he writes it off, pushing it aside and moving on to the next thing. Mentally he is intellectual and objective, but in rare situations can come across as bigoted with regard to religion and politics. He is a champion of lost causes and last-ditch resistance. He is quick-witted but sometimes foolhardy and overly optimistic, lacking thoroughness and the ability to evaluate difficulties in the undertakings into which he often rushes into impulsively. As a former F.B.I. Agent, he likes a challenge that will stir him to action. This often leads him into impossible situations that would normally have no way out, or no way to survive. Somehow, he always ends up making it out alive by the skin of his teeth, and that's what most people remember easily about him. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Company Agent